bionicslabratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Weekend Episode
Davenport House Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo sit on the couch Tasha: Do we got everything Donald? Big D: I hope so Tasha: Bye honeys (leaves) Big D: Try to let the house like it is! Adam: What do you mean? Big D: Don’t break the house!! Tasha: DONALD!! Big D: Bye!! (leaves) Adam jumps up and start jumping on the couch Adam: PARTY!!! I better call Brooke!! Adam takes out his mobile and types Brooke’s number Adam: Hey little girl Brooke sits in the Donovan lab Brooke: Hey big boy, what’s up? Adam: Wanna come over? Brooke: What about Dav- (sees that Marcus entes) Dad? Adam: Davenport äh my dad is out of town Brooke: Cool! I’m there in a sec! (Hangs up) Marcus: Where you’re going? Brooke: Far away from you!! (leaves) In front of the Davenport house Brooke stands in front of the door, when she hears a noise and flies to the ceiling and than Chase flies out of the door. Chase: Au, ADAM!! That hurts !! (gets up and walks into the house and closes the door) Brooke jumps down Brooke: They are bionic?! That’s what Marcus and Donovan want… Leo walks up the driveway Leo: Brooke?! What you’re doing here?! Brooke: I was just about to knock Leo: Okay… (opens the door) Leo and Brooke enter Brooke: Hey Adam Adam: Brooke (gets up and hugs her) Leo: Chase? Bree? Adam? Can I talk to you? Adam: (still hugging Brooke) I’m kinda busy Leo: Please? Brooke: (lets go of him) Go Adam, I wait here!! (sits down) Adam: Okay Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase walk into the lab Leo: What happened, while I was gone?? Adam: I threw around Chase and (laughs) once he even flew out of the front door Leo: When? Adam: A few minutes ago Leo: WHAT?! Bree: Why? Leo: Where I was walking up the driveway, Brooke already stood in front of the front door!! I’m pretty sure she saw something!!! Adam: And? She’s my girlfriend! Leo: Nobody is allowed to know!! Bree: She wouldn’t tell Leo: But wait… She must have already stood in front of the front door. There wasn’t enough time for her to walk from the street to the door, without being seen AND I didn’t saw her!! There must be something wrong with her!! Adam: You’re just upset she choose me instead of you!! Leo: NO!! I’m not!! Adam: I don’t care!! My little girl is waiting!! Chase: By the way “My little girl” is what daddy’s say to their daughters and NOT to their girlfriend Adam: (singing voice) Somebody sounds jealous (leaves) Leo: I’m serious!! There is something wrong with her!! Bree: Why must their be something wrong with EVERYONE we become friends with? Leo: Maybe you should stop making strange friends or friends at all!! Bree: STOP IT!!! There is nothing wrong with Brooke!! Chase: Or Marcus!! Bree and Chase leave Leo: GUYS!!! With Adam & Brooke Adam & Brooke are cuddling on the couch. Brooke smiles at Adam. Adam: What? Is there a rest of my breakfast? Brooke: (laughs) No.. and if there would be something, it would be cute Adam: Seriously? Brooke: Yes Adam: (singing voice) Creepy Leo enters Leo: What’s wrong with you Brooke?? Brooke: What should be wrong?? Leo: Don’t play dumb!! It’s Adam’s job!! Adam: Eyy Leo: No offence, but it’s true!! Brooke: Be nice Leo!! Leo: Shut up Brooke!! Brooke: Okay, but I thought you want to know something?! Leo: YES!! Answer that question!! Brooke!! Brooke!!! BROOKE!!! Adam: You told her to be quiet!! And now leave Leo!!! Leo: FINE!! But I don’t give up!! (leaves) Adam: That little guy has a problem!! Brooke: A HUGE problem!! He’s hallucinating!! Adam: Could you please use smaller words? Brooke: He sees things, that not exist!! Adam: Ahhh… Evening Brooke looks at her moblie clock. Adam is asleep. Brooke: Oh my!!! (stands carefully up and leaves) Donovan Lab Marcus sits on the couch and watches TV, while Brooke superspeeds enters Marcus: Look at you, little Miss “I have a boyfriend” Brooke: At frist hello Mister “Forever Alone” and second how do you know?? Marcus: I read your diary!! (throws it at Brooke) Brooke picks it up and superspeeds to Marcus and holds him up against the wall Brooke: How could you do this?! Marcus: (gasp for air) The questionis, how could I not do this?! Brooke: You’re sick (beats him) Marcus: Let go of me!! Brooke: NO!!! (throws him through the room) Remember I’m stronger than you!!! Marcus: Auu… (tries to get up) Mr. Donovan enters. Marcus is still on the ground. Mr. Donovan: What the… What happened here?! Brooke: He read my diary!!! Marcus: And I have interesting information!! Brooke: No, he hasn’t!! Marcus: Your little princess has a boyfriend!! Mr: Donovan: WHAT?! Brooke: I’m 16 years old!!! Mr. Donovan: Why didn’t you told me? Brooke: Did you forget, that you a crazy busy inventor?? Mr. Donovan: Okay… point for you!! And let Marcus go!! Brooke: Fine… (let’s Marcus go) Mr. Donovan leaves Brooke: Now you know what happens when you ever read it again!! Marcus: You’re a little girl!! Brooke: With super super strength!! Marcus: I think it was a mistake to give super super strength to you!! Brooke: I don’t think so!! Brooke beats him one last time. Marcus flies through the room. Brooke enters her capsule. Next morning Brooke enters the Donovan house. Marcus sits at the table and eats his food, while Mr. Donovan sits at the computer Brooke: Good morning Nobody answers Brooke: Well, then not… Brooke makes herself breakfast Brooke: I’m so sick of this food!! Marcus: Didn’t you realize, that nobody cares!! Brooke: Yea, nobody cares what you have to say!! Marcus: No what you have to say!! Brooke: No what you have to say!! Mr. Donovan: SILENCE!! Could you please try to get along with eachother? Just for once?! Marcus & Brooke: NO!! Marcus: Not as long she’s one of the good ones!! Brooke: That means we never get along, because I WON’T change!!! Marcus: I won’t either!! Mr. Donovan: Do what you want, but leave the house right now!!! Brooke: FINE!!! (superspeeds out of the house) Marcus: Finally she’s gone!!! Mr. Donovan: You leave too!! Marcus: Why you didn’t gave me superspeed? I would be much faster!!! Mr. Donovan: LEAVE!!! Marcus leaves the house The Davenport house Adam, Chase, Bree and Leo sit on the couch. The door bell rings. Adam gets up and opens the door Adam: Brooke? What you doing here? Brooke: I had to leave the house, because my dad wants to work… Adam: Okay, come in! Brooke walks inside Leo: You again? Brooke: Nice to see you too Leo!! Brooke and Adam sit down. The door bell rings again. Chase: Adam! Open the door!! Adam: No!! Do it yourself!! Chase gets up and opens the door. Chase: Hey Marcus Marcus enters Leo and Brooke (shocked) Adam and Bree (happy): MARCUS!! Marcus: Hey guys (looks at Brooke) Hey Brooke Brooke: We need to talk!! (gets up and pulls Marcus in Tasha’s room) Leo hides and listens to them